


Schody zaczną się po ślubie (a noc poślubna po zachodzie słońca)

by LLP, vanitachi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Killmonger dzieckiem fandomu, Multi, W czasie pory deszczowej duże dzieci się nudzą, cynamonowe bułeczki pokazują pazury, gdy cię nie widzę nie wzdycham nie płaczę i nie strzelam do ludzi, miniaturki, nauka języków ma przyszłość matrymonialną, okłady z fluffu na złamane serce, polemika polemika tu wojenna gra muzyka, pseudonimy, psucie nastroju, skarpetki, song fic na życzenie, służba nie drużba, trolling i hipochondria, tępe dzidy, umrzeć – tego nie robi się kotu, w trzech zdaniach, windą do nieba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Killmonger dostaje, czego chciał. Zostaje królem Wakandy. Albo królową. Zależy od punktu widzenia… siedzenia… leżenia… Nieistotne, fanfik nie jest o tym. Przynajmniej nie tylko. Będzie trochę akcji jeszcze z naszego słodkiego kawalerskiego, trochę w klimatach naszego wielkiego wakandyjskiego wesela, trochę wielkiej smuty, bez której co najmniej jedna z autorek uważa dzień za stracony, ale przede wszystkim dowcipy na poziomie wód gruntowych obszaru subsaharyjskiego.





	Schody zaczną się po ślubie (a noc poślubna po zachodzie słońca)

Gwoździe i tulipany  
Duńczycy mówili o przycinaniu zbyt wybujałych tulipanów, Japończycy – o wbijaniu odstających gwoździ. W wakandyjskim nie było podobnego przysłowia, więc T’Challa nigdy nie czuł, że nie pasuje do obrazka. To oczywiste, że jako król nie mógł być traktowany jak inni obywatele, nie mógł też pozwolić sobie na luksus spoufalania się z kimkolwiek spoza najbliższego otoczenia, a w Stanach towarzysze broni – nazywani mutantami, odgrodzeni od świata polem magnetycznym, pancerzem, tarczą, skórą grubą na kilka centymetrów lub ironicznym dystansem – raczej utwierdzili T’Challę w przekonaniu, że każdy jest wyjątkowy i tak samo samotny, kiedy jednak myślał o wychowanym w Oakland chłopcu, czarnej owcy w rodzinie królewskiej, obcym w Ameryce, obcym w Wakandzie, serce ściskał mu ból tak silny, że aż znajomy.  
Brak  
– Nie znacie tego najwyższego osiągnięcia cywilizacji północnoatlantyckiej? To jak wy żyjecie bez chipsów?! Wakanda– srakanda, sto lat za murzynami…!

Porady wycieczkowe albo Po angielsku byłby to najlepszy sos  
– Skoro Wasza Wysokość raczył pofatygować swoją dupę do Oakland, z którego, nomen omen, pochodzi Partia Czarnych Panter, to mogę Wam polecić najlepszego kucharza w mieście.  
– Zamieniam się w słuch, N’Jadaka.  
– Nie jesz trzy dni, a potem wyrywasz hot– doga pierwszemu frajerowi, który kupuje żarcie w budce za rogiem, palce lizać, ale jakby co, niunia z dzidą nie może ukraść hot– doga za ciebie i zwrócić frajerowi kasy, a te trzy dni to literalnie, literalnie…

Wakandyjski w 45 minut  
– Kiedy naburmuszony odpowiedział, że przecież uczy się wakandyjskiego 45 minut dziennie, miałem ochotę go upomnieć, powiedzieć coś w stylu „No wiesz, N’Jadaka, gdybym to ja miał cały wolny dzień i na dodatek spędzał go w celi…”, ale potem na wszelki wypadek zerknąłem na nagrania z kamer i zobaczyłem, że pierwsze 45 minut faktycznie siedzi nad zeszytem, drugie 45 minut pisze znaki, trzecie 45 minut czyta, czwarte – sprawdza słówka, kolejne – powtarza słówka, a potem ogląda filmy z lektorem i sprawdza słówka z tych filmów… A w tych piętnastominutowych przerwach robi pompki. Powiedz, Shuri… tylko szczerze… czy ja jako król się obijam?

„I don’t say I’m in love…” [song fik w geście solidarności]  
– Co to znowu za muzyka, N’Jadaka?  
– A co, księżniczka Disneya mi zabroni? Księżniczka Disneya zabroni mi piosenek Disneya?!

„Pierwsze znaczenie tego słowa dotyczy osób połączonych więzami krwi, mających wspólnych oboje rodziców, drugie – osób mających wspólnego ojca albo matkę, trzecie – osób, które na znak przyjaźni złożyły uroczystą przysięgę braterstwa, czwarte to w wypadku rodziny królewskiej honorowy tytuł nadawany członkom Akademii lub wojownikom szczególnie zasłużonym dla kraju, piąte, podobnie jak na Zachodzie, jest sposobem zwracania się do młodszych przedstawicieli kasty kapłańskiej, szóste dotyczy deifikowanych po śmierci…”  
– Wybacz, że wchodzę w słowo, ale czy Wasza Ewidentnie Niedopchana Wysokość raczy mi w końcu powiedzieć, w jakim sensie słowa „brat” mój stary i twój stary byli dla siebie braćmi?  
– Co ma znaczyć „ewidentnie niedopchana”?  
– Na litość wszystkich waszych bogów i bogiń, nie zmieniaj tematu, bo to ten sam temat!

Tabu  
– Wybacz, proszę, nie chciałem sprawić ci przykrości, więzy krwi nie są najważniejsze, a ty jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, więc i tak będę cię traktować jak brata, nie tylko przyrodniego, ale i rodzonego…  
– Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz.  
– N’Jadaka, ja oczywiście wiem, że nie płaczesz, ale byłbyś łaskaw mi wytłumaczyć, z jakiego powodu nie płaczesz, bo nie wiem, czy tak cię rozbawiłem czy lekarza mam wzywać…

W’Kabi rozkminia  
– Nie rozumiem tej amerykańskiej kultury. Gdyby mnie król powiedział, że już nie jesteśmy braćmi i nie będzie mnie kochał jak brata, uznałbym, że musiałem tęgo sobie nagrabić. A ten cały N’Jadaka, zamiast kajać się i błagać o przywrócenie do łask, chodzi z bananem na twarzy, jakby go mianowano honorowym członkiem Dora Milaje…

Po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn W’Kabi rozkminia jeszcze intensywniej  
– Dopiero co się cieszył, że nie jest z królem rodziną. Teraz się cieszy, że będą rodziną. Miła moja, wiesz może, czy w Ameryce to wszyscy tacy niezdecydowani?

„Pani generał, jak to się w ogóle stało, że wypuściliście Killmongera?”  
– Po pierwsze, po otwarciu Wakandy na świat potrzeba więcej rąk do pracy, po drugie nie będziemy trzymać darmozjada do końca życia w wygodnej celi, po trzecie ten degenerat pewnie i może spać na pryczy, ale król nie może.  
– …a król to przypadkiem nie spał na klacie tego degenerata czy jak? To nie trafi do raportu dla CIA…

Killmonger kłamcą, a przy odrobinie dobrej woli tylko naginaczem i wyprzedzaczem faktów, czyli tak zwanym spoilerzystą tego fanfiku, zaś agent Ross frajerem, że spytał wprost  
– Dla króla jestem… jak to się mówi po ichniemu, nausznikiem?  
– „Zausznikiem”?  
– Nałożnikiem, o!

Strajk  
– Nie, nie możesz wrócić do swojej celi i tam zaczekać, aż król przyleci z Genewy. Nie, król nie może przylecieć z Genewy jutro, wróci po obradach, za pięć dni. Nie, nie zabrałam ci twojego kocyka.

Strajk trwa i popłaca, a dorosłym i odpowiedzialnym ludziom nerwy puszczają  
– Nie myśl, że cokolwiek ugrasz tym dziecinnym zachowaniem. Nie umrzesz, choćbyś przez te pięć dni nie tylko nie jadł, ale nawet nie pił, król dobrze o tym wie i nie zamierza skracać swojej wizyty dyplomatycz… A jak zamierza, to niech dzwoni, żeby go odebrać z lotniska, a nie łapie taryfę incognito, bo ja tu naprawdę, na miłość Bogini, jestem za ochronę, nie za przedszkolankę…!

Powód lub pretekst  
– Powiedziałbym, że chciałem cię znowu zobaczyć, ale de facto same obrady skrócono, bo dostaliśmy ostrzeżenie o planowanym zamachu bombowym, bodaj ISIS.  
– Brawo, ISIS, muszę im podziękować…!  
– Nie, nie musisz, obaj wiemy, kto odpowiada za ten fałszywy alarm.

„Podrzucę ci cefałkę do sypialni”  
– Ja też za tobą tęsknię, jednak przypominam, że po pierwsze sam wcale nie tak dawno opuściłeś areszt, po drugie faktycznie walczysz lepiej niż ja, ale do pięt nie dorastasz Okoye, a po trzecie możesz ze mną podróżować po prostu jako małżonek, nie osobisty ochroniarz.  
– Ale już na narady i konferencje to jako małżonka mnie nie puszczą, i kto cię będzie wtedy podszczypywać?

„Nie widziałem cię już od miesiąca. /I nic. Jestem może bledszy,/trochę śpiący, trochę bardziej milczący,/lecz widać można żyć bez powietrza!” [podrzucone zamiast CV]  
– Przepisałeś to skądś? – spytał król T’Challa, podnosząc na mężczyznę wzrok mądry i łagodny.  
– …no, przepisałem – westchnął N’Jadaka i zwiesił głowę. – Ale tak szczerze przepisałem.

Killmonger plagiacistą, jeśli nie z Pawlikowskiej, to z Broniewskiego (tylko jakim cudem król Wakandy zna jakichś drugoligowych wierszokletów z krajów trzeciego świata?)  
– Myślę, że król się zorientował, bo… – Agent Ross potarł podbródek. – …bo nie użyłeś żadnych wulgaryzmów.  
– Ale jak przepisałem „Kochałbym cię, psiakrew, cholera!”, to też poznał, że to nie moje.  
– Bo użyłeś słowa „kochać”.

Ciąg dalszy poprzedniego, albo Agent Ross radzi pogodzić się z oczywistością  
– Ale to był cytat! W trybie warunkowym!!! Sherlock się, kurde, znalazł!!!

Bujać to my, panowie szlachta!  
– Braciszku, ja wiem, mama wie, Nakia wie, a Okoye chodzi na terapię grupową z resztą oddziału, żeby się z tym pogodzić, więc może już nie wciskaj nam kitu, ok?  
– Po pierwsze, N’Jadaka sam to wymyślił, po drugie, ogłosił te zaręczyny, kiedy byłem poza krajem, dowiedziałem się o wszystkim z telewizji w Singapurze, a po trzecie, nie dostałem ani pierścionka, ani krokodyla. Rozumiesz chyba, że bez krokodyla się nie liczy?

Porozmawiajmy o miłości  
– Powiedziałem, że zaczynam ci ufać i nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.  
– A ja powiedziałem, że nie jesteś ani takim frajerem, na jakiego wyglądasz bez kocich uszek, ani takim skurwielem, na jakiego wyglądasz z kocimi uszkami, że w sumie spoko kostium, ale mogłyby zostać same uszka… a, i że każdego gnoja, który spróbuje cię tknąć, uduszę jego własnymi flakami. To jak, romantyczne pierdolenie odhaczone, możemy zająć się tym mniej rom…mmm…?

Pewna prawidłowość  
– W sumie ciekawa sprawa, taki jesteś grzeczniutki i akuratny, ale zawsze to ty całujesz mnie pierwszy.  
– Cóż, nie chciałem, aby Okoye myślała, że próbujesz przegryźć mi gardło.  
– Taki jesteś grzeczniutki i akuratny, że wcale nie wyłączyłeś tych pieprzonych kamer i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?!

„Będzie kameralna uroczystość, bez mediów, bez gości z zagranicy…”  
– …i bez słoni, tancerek i tortu na dwa piętra? To chuj, odechciało mi się.  
– Tort i słonie masz jak w banku, nad tancerkami się zastanowimy.

Lista gości  
– Okeeej, czyli tylko najbliższą rodzinę. Ojca nie, bo twój stary go zabił, twojego nie, bo baron emo, znaczy Zemo, go zabił, wujka nie, bo ja go zabiłem…. Kumple z wojska, kumple z YMCA, kumple z poprawczaka…?

Akcja niezbyt humanitarna  
– Łamiesz konwencję genewską, prawa człowieka, prawa zwierząt, prawa wszystkich mniejszości seksualnych po kolei, a poza tym stosujesz środki przymusu bezpośredniego i szantaż emocjonalny, i jak jeszcze raz zrobisz te oczka Kota w Butach, to ci je chyba wydrapię! Ale powiedz, ty tak serio? Garnitur?!

Zemsta jest słodka i pstrokata  
– Hibiskusy w kolorze fuksji obszyte wokoło złotymi cekinami? Gratulacje, N’Jadaka, znów cię nie doceniłem. Gorszego to już w tym całym Amazonie nie mieli?

„Granatowy, trójrzędowy, muszka i jeszcze lakierki do tego”  
– Podsumowałbym ten wybór zwięzłym „bleee” lub „fuuuj”, lecz cóż, koteczku, twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.  
– Mój rozkaz jest dla ciebie rozkazem.  
– Ale wiesz, że w związku to tak nie działa?

Killmonger obejrzał jedną część „Piratów z Karaibów” za dużo  
– Kochany, my potrzebujemy dwóch świadków, i to nie licząc księdza, więc nie, nie możesz zabić poza nim wszystkich, którzy cię zobaczą w normalnym garniturze bez hibiskusów i cekinów. Takie są i wakandyjskie, i zachodnie wymogi… Skąd ty w ogóle bierzesz te swoje nieśmieszne żarty?

Tradycyjne szaty ceremonialne rodziny królewskiej  
N’Jadaka powoli przesunął wzrokiem po pomarańczowej tunice ozdobionej trenem z pawich piór i nawet nie skomentował.  
– Czyżbyś uznał, ze ślub w stylu zachodnim, w granatowym garniturze, to nie jest taki zły pomysł? – zagaił T’Challa.  
– Uznałem jedynie, że dyskryminujecie moje hibiskusowe cekinki z czysto nacjonalistycznych pobudek.

Bezpieczeństwo i higiena pracy  
Zasady bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy nadwornego krawca obejmowały odpowiednie rytuały, znajomość rzemiosła, stosowanie adekwatnej tytulatury wobec każdego z członków rodziny królewskiej, a także szereg wskazówek praktycznych, na przykład na wypadek połknięcia szpilki. Kiedy jednak w obecności nadwornego krawca ktoś wracał się do Jego Wysokości Króla Wakandy słowami „puszku okruszku” albo pytał „Każesz kolesiowi robić te szmaty takie cudaczne, żebym je jak najszybciej zdjął?”, nadworny krawiec nie wiedział, co począć. Bon ton nakazywałby pewnie spuścić wzrok i udawać, że się nie słyszało, jednakowoż nikt nie układał etykiety na okoliczność puszków okruszków, a poza tym mina króla była elementem ich historii, narodowego wręcz dziedzictwa…

„Najkrótszą drogą od serca do serca jest szpada”  
– No co, no co? Żaden tam Mao, Marks czy inny chuj, tylko Claudel, kulturalnie, erudycyjnie, poprawnie politycznie…!  
– Ale na pewno chcesz właśnie taki napis na torcie?

Inkulturacja (jest) fantastyczna   
– A co to za dekoracje?  
– Pomyślałem sobie ostatnio, że jesteśmy trochę jak Aragorn i Boromir, więc rąbnąłem nam na sztandarach białe drzewo Gondoru, zacna idea, nie?  
– Białe drzewo Gondoru, o ile mi wiadomo, nie było palmą, N’Jadaka.

Gdy wyzwanie rzuci los  
Na widok nowych mundurów paradnych oddziału Dora Milaje królowi odebrało mowę, ale tylko na pięć minut, bo po upływie owego czasu po korytarzach pałacowych poniosło się gromkie „Coś ty im powiedział, N’Jadaka?!”  
– No, że rozkaz króla, takie tam. I że tutaj mają tutorial na skorupę Bulbasaura…

Wóz albo przewóz  
– Powiedz szczerze, N’Jadaka, ty po prostu nie chcesz tego ślubu!  
– Chcę jak niczego innego, może poza nocą poślubną. Ja tak tylko walczę ze stresem, kiedy nie mogę strzelać do ludzi.

„O, jednak dostałeś kosza od króla?!”  
– Nie, nie, nie, M’Baka, dostałem kosz do kosza. Koszykówka, sport, pomaga na stres, czaisz? Możesz wpaść poćwiczyć ze mną, ale ostrzegam, że gram jak sam Michael B. Jordan.

„A teraz przeprosisz naszego drogiego M’Baku za to, jak go przezwałeś, i wyjaśnisz nam obu, co to znaczy”  
– No więc, nasz drogi M’Baku, zwany dalej „M’Baka”, kiedy w japońskich kreskówkach występują tsundere, takie słodkie dziewczynki, które są bardzo nieśmiałe, i z tego powodu się złoszczą, to one często chłopców, którzy im się podobają, nazywają „baka”. A wtedy inne słodkie dziewczynki, Yamato nadeshiko, takie urocze i nadobne, wzorowe wakandyjskie królewny, stają się o tamte dziewczynki strasznie zazdrosne, nie chcą, żeby do kogokolwiek innego mówiono „baka”, strzelają foszka i robią minkę, jakby zamierzały mnie podrapać. O, taką!

Killmonger znawcą języków orientalnych  
– Nie, nie, nie, puszku, okruszku, kłębuszku, „meganeko” jest od słów „megane”, okulary, i „ko”, dziewczynka, a nie „mega” i „neko”. Czyli meganeko, ślicznotką w okularach, jestem ja, gdy zakładam swoje hipsterskie zerówki do muzeum, żeby mnie ochrona za samą twarz nie zgarnęła. A wielkim kotkiem jesteś ty, rozumiesz?

Killmonger nauczycielem języków orientalnych, albo Oko za oko, japoński za wakandyjski  
– Tu masz „funkotsu”, czyli „szczery” albo „pilny”, łatwo zapamiętasz, bo zapisuje się znakami na „pył” i „kości”, pomyśl, że kiedy przysięgamy na prochy swoich przodków, to nie kłamiemy, a kiedy o nich myślimy, to ze wszystkich sił staramy się wykonać swoje obowiązki jak najlepiej, aby mogli być z nas dumni.  
– N’Jadaka…!  
– Nie, nie, błagam, nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś miał ryczeć, zaraz wymyślę jakiś głupi dowcip o seksie, tylko daj mi sekundkę, kochanie…

„Powiedziałeś „kochanie”…”  
– Kurwa.  
– Naprawdę powiedziałeś.  
– Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa….

Pierwsze koty za płoty  
– Sranie, nie kochanie!  
– Udam, że tego nie słyszałem… kochanie.  
– Poprzedniego też nie….e?

Reakcja WTF  
– Wbrew pozorom ta nazwa powstała na gruncie psychologicznym, podczas badań nad zaburzeniami odżywiania. Jeśli jesteś na diecie i obiecujesz sobie nie jeść ciastek, ale z roztargnienia sięgniesz po jedno, może nastąpić reakcja „WTF” i w rezultacie pochłoniesz całe opakowanie…  
– Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, ale na chuja wafla opowiadasz mi o tych ciastkach?

Tryb samolotowy  
11.02 kocham cie kocham cie kocham cie <3  
11.03 kocham cie czemu nie odpisujesz???  
11.05 nato srato w dupie mam szczyt nato wakanda nielezy nad pierdolonym atlantykeim a ty niemusisz brac udziału w ich zasranym szczycie iodpisz co to kurwa ma być :(((

Palenie trawki  
– Palenie trawki to jedno, a puszczanie z dymem uprawy naszej świętej rośliny – drugie.  
– Ok, to powiedz, czego nie robić. Ale nie ma, że obu!

Palenie trawki – sprostowanie  
– No nie rób takiej minki, mruczusiu kiciusiu! Żartowałem. Mój facet chodzi w lateksach i z kocimi uszkami, na co mi haluny?

Różnice kulturowe  
– Nie chcę znowu wyjść na totalnego chama, ale ja, skarbeńku, serdeńko, nie do końca łapię to wasze wakandyjskie „z tradycją w nowoczesność”, więc wolałbym się upewnić, czy jutro nie będziemy musieli na przykład… no… e… wywieszać na tarasie zakrwawionego prześcieradła albo co…?  
T’Challa popatrzył na N’Jadakę z dobrotliwą wyrozumiałością:  
– A u was kładzie się prześcieradła na hamaku?

Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, z atmosfery nic nie będzie  
– Wiem, że to wyjątkowo krępujące i może powodować zrozumiały dyskomfort, ale ja jestem osobą publiczną, a ty jesteś nadal pod obserwacją, nie możemy wyłączyć podsłuchów ani kamer, możemy co najwyżej zgasić światło.  
– Ej no, do chuja wafla, jestem facetem, faceci są wzrokowcami!  
– …a koty widzą w ciemności…

Rano  
Bilans nocy poślubnej: podbite oko, rozcięta warga, złamana ręka, na szczęście tym razem lewa…  
– A pierwszego dowcipnisia, który spyta, co się stało, obedrę ze skóry – zapowiedział nabzdyczony N’Jadaka.  
– Dobre, kochany, kupię ci koszulkę z napisem „Hamak nie jest moim przyjacielem”…

Nie wspominając, że na gipsie…  
– Hej, to może chcecie jakiś stabilizator do tego hamaka? – zaproponowała Shuri.  
– POWIEDIAŁEŚ JEJ!!!  
– Nie, kochany, ale masz to wypisane na twarzy i w historii choroby…

Killmonger pierwszą damą, papieżycą i grammar nazi, albo długi wstęp, bo W „Kim jest Czarna Pantera?” agent Ross dixit: „Czarna Pantera jest władcą Wakandy. To mocno uduchowiony klan wojowników. T’Challa jest jego przywódcą, czymś w rodzaju prezydenta, papieża i dowódcy sztabu generalnego w jednym”. (Reginald Hudlin, John Romita Jr., tłum. Robert Lipski)  
– Hej, puszku kłębuszku, mam się czuć pierwszą damą i papieżycą w jednym? A mogę mu najpierw ryja odstrzelić za to protekcjonalne traktowanie, rasizm i psucie efektu?  
– Kochany, Wakanda ma poważniejsze problemy niż „czym” zamiast „kim”, na przykład jego pierwsza dama nadal myli wakandyjski tryb dokonany z niedokonanym…

Song fic na życzenie  
– „Mój sokooole, mój srebrzystyy…”  
– Kochanie, nie dokuczaj Falconowi…  
– „Śnieżnobiały uśmiech ma czarna pantera…”

M’Baku, albo Niechciane uczucia  
– Dieta wegetariańska, sporty walki i medytacje na śniegu trochę pomogły, ale i tak szlag mnie trafia, co sobie pomyślę, że najpiękniejsze uda Wakandy trafiły do tego łobuza.  
– Ej ty, buraku mrożony, nie wyzywaj swojego króla od łobuzów. Ale dziękasy za komplement!

Ty też możesz mieć bajerancką ksywę  
– Będziesz łaskaw powtórzyć, jak nazwałeś moją siostrę?  
– No co, shuriken to taka fajna broń ninja…  
– Okojot to też fajna broń ninja?

Drzewo genealogiczne  
– A twój dziadek to się nie nazywał T’Peta albo T’Niocha?  
– Chcesz poznawać królewską genealogię czy irytować mnie swoimi dziwnymi żartami?  
– Chcę, żebyś zakneblował mnie namiętnym pocałunkiem, ty niedomyślny fraje…

„Zaczynam wierzyć, że się dogadamy”  
– To może ja teraz, zamiast przewrotu, dla odmiany dokonam rozbioru Wakandy…  
– Kochany, nie jestem tym typem króla, który mówi „Państwo to ja”.  
– O, prawie nie spaliłeś mi dowcipu!

Prymat estetyki nad etyką, albo „N’Jadaka, na miłość Bogini, skarpetki!”  
– Pazury!  
– Nie, skarpetki!  
– Ochrona króla Wakandy tak ma na sercu względy bezpieczeństwa, że bez Pazurów to cię nadal do mnie nie puszczą, ale że drugi król się przeziębi, a od stóp najłatwiej, to nie, nikogo to nie obchodzi, wszystkim mój los wisi koło tyłka…

Małe kotki lubią  
Małe kotki lubią spać u mnie w nogach, albo na klacie, i wdrapywać się na kolana, i drapanie za uszkiem. I mleko lubią. A co lubią duże kotki, nie powiem, bo to nasza słodka tajemnica państwowa.

Królewna na ziarnku grochu  
– Taaa. Oczywiścieee. Wina hamaka, hamak niewygodny…

Kolejna porcja słodkiej pseudonimii  
– Do króla mówisz „puszku kłębuszku”, a do mnie „M’Baku buraku”, to nie fair.  
– Racja, od dziś będziesz „M’Baku słodziaku”.  
– Znowu chcesz zobaczyć jego minę, przyznaj się.

Tradycję trzeba szanować  
– Słuchaj, koteczku, kłębuszku, mordeczko, jest sprawa. Ja zasadniczo popieram tę naszą westernizację, otwieranie się na świat i wymianę kulturową, ale zachowanie własnej tożsamości narodowej też jest ważne, a M’Baku mi powiedział, że tradycyjny model związków w wakandyjskich rodzinach królewskich to jednak był harem i zdaje się, że ten facet do dziś wspomina twoje uda, więc może… Ej no, z pazurami na męża?!

Życie jest snem  
Miałem sen, że mój tata nie zginął, został tylko ciężko ranny, i twój zabrał go do Wakandy na leczenie, i mnie przy okazji też. I wychowywaliśmy się razem, ja i ty, i byliśmy najszczęśliwsi na świecie, oczywiście do czasu, bo ledwie tylko zrozumiałem, jaki jesteś dla mnie ważny, oberwałem po łapach, usłyszałem, że nie dla psa kiełbasa, i że twoje zdanie w tej materii też gówno etykietę pałacową obchodzi. Potem posłałem kilku z naszych do piachu, uciekłem do Stanów, zostałem najemnikiem i pierdoliłem sobie życie tak, jak spierdoliłem je ostatnio, tylko z jeszcze niższych pobudek

Lody w waflu  
– Kiciusiu, mruczusiu, kłębusiu, spytaj mnie, o czym myślę!  
– Drugi raz nikt ci się nie nabierze na „spytaj mnie”, kochany. Poza tym „myślę” to chyba jednak za dużo powiedziane….

Północ, południe…  
– Wiesz, kochany, w Wakandzie nie tylko zachody słońca są piękne, wschody również…  
– …ale i tak to całe poetyckie ględzenie jest tylko po to, aby mi wygarnąć, że wyleguję się do południa, co?  
– Raczej że moglibyśmy oglądać je razem, gdyby ktoś nie odwrócił się na drugi bok i nie zasnął…

I faktycznie, boli…  
– Przyznam, że czasem to po prostu mam ochotę obedrzeć cię ze skóry. Albo gorzej – oddać ci tron, żebyś radził sobie sam tym bajzlem.  
– Ktoś tu znowu ma ból dupy o to, że od rana zebrania, rady, konferencje, audiencje i papierów pod sufit, a inni, niezajmujący tak odpowiedzialnych stanowisk państwowych, mogli sobie pospać…

Wakamanga  
– Bez obaw, tygrysku, puszku, okruszku. „Rastrowanie”, nie „rastafarianie”. Nakładam takie czarne kropeczki na rysuneczki, nic zdrożnego…

Wakamanga cz. 2  
– A to jest rozkładówka, znaczy dwie strony tworzą obrazek, i na obrazku też jest rozkładówka, znaczy, portret króla, znaczy portret i reszta. Okeeeej. Zaraz dorysuję ten listek palmowy czy tam figowy…

Killmonger swatką  
– Pchełko, perełko, pazurku nadobny, nie sądzisz, że naszego starego, dobrego M’Baku warto byłoby spiknąć z kumplem kumpla twojego kumpla, Falconem czy jak mu tam?  
– Widzę, że musisz sobie powetować porażkę w matrymonialnych planach wobec generał Okoye…  
– Nadal uważam, że ten W’Kabi to przykrywka, a ona startuje do twojej matki, ale znacznie wyraźniej startuje do mnie, z dzidą.

Killmonger dalej swatką, bo polubił tę rolę  
– Słuchaj, a Nakia i Shuri to przypadkiem nie…  
– NIE!  
– Chciałem spytać, czy nie wymieniają się stanikami, jakie szczęście, że Wakanda ma mądrego króla, który wszystko wie.

Killmonger swatką z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy  
– Kiciuniu, taka jedna kwestia, ci tutaj, no wiesz, Biały Wilk i twój kumpel z Ameryki, to się kochają od 1925, ale jakoś nie było okazji, a przecież zegar tyka, jak to mówią, „o jednym ramieniu, byle w tym pokoleniu”… Jesteś królem, to chyba mógłbyś im udzielić ślubu, nie? A da się skitrać z kuchni jakiś torcik?

Killmonger wirtuozem dowcipu (i swatką o ten jeden kolejny raz za dużo)  
– Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, Falcon zagadał do mnie: „A więc lubisz koty…?  
– Niezły tekścik na podryw. Podpowiem M’Baku, żeby spytał Falcona, czy lubi duże ptaszki.

Para królewska w podróży poślubnej  
– Do Japonii bardzo chętnie, do Tokio zgoda, ale czy naprawdę w tej całej przebogatej kulturze azjatyckiego mocarstwa najbardziej interesuje cię Disneyland?  
– I muzeum Ghibli. Ale nie martw się, kiciu, do neko café też pójdziemy.  
„Znasz li ten kraj…”  
– Tym razem nie będziemy zamykać oczu na nędzę, odwiedzimy jeden z krajów trzeciego świata, w którym cierpią nasi czarni bracia…  
– I tą metodą selekcji wypadła ci Polska? A… wpisałeś w google „druga Japonia”?

 

Planowanie rodziny  
– Na Zachodzie to koty marcują się w marcu. A w Wakandzie to kiedy pantery się panterują? Chciałbyś mieć małe kociaki, skarbeńku?  
Dalsze planowanie rodziny  
– Oj tam, oj tam. Macie pancerne nosorożce i dzidy zdolne zestrzelić śmigłowiec. Jak w końcu wyjaśnisz Shuri, skąd zazwyczaj biorą się małe koty, na pewno wymyśli coś dla nas.

Planowanie rodziny w nieco dalszej przyszłości  
– Żaden problem, załatwi się od ręki, wystarczy połączyć MCU z Omegaversum. Tylko skombinujcie mi na wieczór dwie czarne dziury do budowy tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, okej?  
– Wiesz co, młoda, wstrzymaj konie, nowożeńcy muszą się jeszcze sobą nacieszyć.

Dla chcącego nic trudnego!  
– Nie, no co ty, ja nie mógłbym załatwić kilku czarnych dziur, ja? Nie takie rzeczy się po pijaku robiło. Po prostu nie podoba mi się rasistowski wydźwięk tej nazwy…

„Znaleźliśmy w kapuście”  
Shuri zmierzyła podejrzliwym wzrokiem trzy puchate kulki popiskujące w ramionach N’Jadaki.  
– Okeeej, to była, jak rozumiem, wersja dla prasy, ale tak serio, to skąd wytrzasnęliście te kocięta?  
– Yyy… bocian przyniósł…?


End file.
